The Doctor and The Ambassador save Christmas!
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, The Ambassador, Raven, and The Corrector have come together for a holiday trip to visit Santa! But things are about go very bad...
1. Gathering the gang

**This is a very special Christmas story! Featuring the likes of Santa Claus, The Doctor, The Ambassador, Rudolph and many more! Please enjoy!**

A long time ago in a small village there live a peaceful farming community. The villages residents were always willing to help there neighbor or anyone who asked, but none more so than little Nick.

Little Nick was such a kind soul, he was always willing to lend a helping hand. Wether it was milking Mr. Edwards cow or bringing supplies to the kindly widow Mrs. Jameson, Nick was always there to help. On winter when little Nick was a young boy, around the age of nine, he noticed how sad and sullen his family would get what with the lack of food and heat in their home. Then Nick had an idea, an idea for something that would make them feel better, to cheer them up he decided to make them gifts.

So working with the little he had Nick made each member of his family a present. For his younger sister he crafted a doll out of straw and wood, for his mother he had collected all of the spare berries form around the village that he could find so she could make her favorite jam, and for his father Nick whittled him a new pipe. His family loved the gifts and so Nick made it a yearly tradition, giving each member of his family a present every winter.

And as the years went on Nick continued to do so, eventually Nick saw how sad the children of his village were and he began crafting gifts for them as well. He would make small presents for each child in a household and then put them on a stocking he would then hang on the doorknob of the house. And he did this for many years, long after his parents and even his sister were no longer with him, he continued well into old age.

One day during a particularly harsh winter when Nick was sitting by the fire after a long day of making toys, there came a knock at the door. Nick rose from his chair and made is way to the door, then opened it slowly. Standing in the flurry of snow, visibly unfazed, was a figure in a dark cloak, Nick could not see his face, hands, or even his feet.

"Are you Nicholas?" The figure asked in a strange sounding voice unlike anything Nick had ever heard.

"Why yes! And who might you be?" Nick said with mild surprise.

"We've been watching you mon, we've seen your unparalleled generosity and kindness and we have decided to award you the title of Saint." The figure said.

"Saint?" Now Nick was very confused.

"Yes, Saint Nicholas, maker of toys. And I'm also here to offer you an opportunity."

"An opportunity? Of what sort?"

"Your world will soon come to an end, all life gone forever. We are offering you the opportunity to live on and spread your kindness beyond this village, beyond their world even! You shall give you a place, a workshop, where you can make gifts for children in all corners of creation."

Nick pondered this for a moment, saddened by the ideas of all his friends and neighbors receiving such a fate, but at the same time intrigued by the idea of being able to spread joy to the masses.

"Where would such a place be?" He asked.

"A place similar to your current location, it's called The North Pole. You have some time to think it over, in a months time I will return for your decision." The figure explained as he turned to leave.

"But who are you exactly?" Nick asked, and the figure turned his hooded face back toward him, but Nick still couldn't see it clearly.

"You could call me a guardian angel." Said the figure, and although Nick couldn't see it, a smile appeared on his bony face as he walked out into the snow and disappeared.

One month passed and eventually the figure returned for Nicks answer, which was yes. The hooded figure took Nick to a load of great snow where he helped him in the construction of workshop and then a village for its workers. Nick continued to spread joy and laughter and hope across all the "multiverse" as the hooded figure said. And in time he gained a title known across the worlds, Santa Claus.

_Dex Labs, third person narrative point of view..._

The Ambassador fell from a portal, hurtling toward the white ground below him at incredible speeds. He gained more speed until finally he hit the ground with a POOF! He had landed in the snow right in front of Dex Labs but quickly recovered and pulled himself to his feet. The Ambassador had delightful smile on his face, he was energized, happy, but also in a hurry. He quickly pulled out his device and began punching calculations into it, a portal opened and a few seconds later a blue police call box came floating out of it as the box faded into existence. Almost instantly a man with a bow tie and a crazy look in his eye came running out of the box, he looked about wildly until he saw The Ambassador.

"Ambassador! Oi! Little warning before pulling the TARDIS across dimensions! Anyhow, why did you?" The man, known as The Doctor, asked.

"Hello again Doctor! Sorry about that! But we've got no time to lose, my powers are dwindling and I've still got Raven and The Corrector to pick up, and one last teleportation!" The Ambassador said, speaking fast and a wild look in his eye.

"Wait, I thought you had control over your powers? Why are they dwindling? I th-" The Doctor began but was interrupted.

"Doctor! What is going on! Where are we?!" Demanded a tall red headed woman who came walking out of the TARDIS, The Ambassador knew to be Amy Pond, one of The Doctors many companions.

"Amelia! Wonderful to see you again!" The Ambassador cried with a smile, approaching the woman and giving her a hug.

"Ambassador? What are we doing here? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No! No nothing is wrong Amelia! In fact something very amazing is going on, and we must be off as soon as possible!" The Ambassador said, creating a circular platform of energy for transportation.

"We need to be going lets go!" The Ambassador instructed, and The Doctor stepped onto the platform but Amy hesitated, and The Doctor and The Ambassador shared a look, then in unison said,

"Come along Pond!" And she did.

The Ambassador manipulated the platform and used it to fly the three of them out of Megaville and into Jump City, to the roof of Titans Tower.

After a few minutes of flying the group arrive at the Titans Tower and landed on the roof, where The Ambassadors girlfriend Raven stood.

"Raven! Are you up for an adventure!?" The Ambassador asked as he approached the blue cloaked girl.

"Adventure?" Raven asked, then noticed the other two, "who are they?"

"Ah! Yes, Raven! This is The Doctor, last of the Time Lords! And this is his companion, Amelia Pond, the girl who waited!" The Ambassador introduced the two travelers.

"Doctor, Amy, this is Raven, my girlfriend." Both of them looked surprised.

"Girlfriend?!" They both exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, is it so hard to believe that I could have a girlfriend?" The Ambassador asked.

"No, it's just...well you're older than me and you don"t stick around anywhere to long..." The Doctor said.

"Sorry, but is she alien?" Amy asked, and Raven looked surprised, "sorry but it's just...the grey skin." She explained, looking a bit embarrassed now.

"No, Raven isn't an alien." The Ambassador said.

"I'm a half-demon, my father was an inter-dimensional demon name Trigon. S-The Ambassador helped me to defeat him when he came to this world, that's how we met." Raven explained, leaving Amy and The Doctor in a bit of a stunned silence.

"But enough of the intros!" The Ambassador said breaking the silence, "time to get to why you're all here-" he stopped when Amy raised up her hand to stop him.

"Just a second, a moment ago, Raven, you almost call The Ambassador something else, you started to use another name but stopped. Dos she know your true name?" Amy asked, eyeing The Ambassador.

"Amelia! I have many many names in my times, but yes, Raven is the only non-Reality Lord outside of my Homeworld to know my true name. A name holds power, and Raven is one of the few I trust with it." He turned and smiled at his girlfriend, but then got back on topic.

"But before we go anywhere, we're missing someone!" He then snapped his fingers and a girl, The Corrector of worlds, appeared near them.

"What's the matter Ambassador? What's going on? I was just about to call you, my

powers are fading, and I don't know why." Said the girl as she came closer.

"Doctor, Rose, Raven, this is my best friend and fellow Reality Lord, The Corrector." The Ambassador made a quick introduction, "and as to why our powers at fading the answer is quite simple. It's Christmas!" He explained.

"Whats the significance?" The Corrector asked.

"Well! All Reality Lord energy runs along the Multiversal Laylines of power that provide energy to all creation, and seasonally at Christmas time all of the Multiversal mystic and magical energies are diverted to one place."

"Where?"

"Why Santas Workshop of course!"

"Ambassador, Santa exists in a few worlds, but majorly he's just a story!" The Corrector said.

The Ambassador smiled and then snapped his fingers, to which a red and white candy cane colored portal opened up.

"Care to put your Christmas cookies where your mouth is?" The Ambassador asked.

"If it means you'll put this to rest and I can get back to decorating my tree. Then yes." The Corrector said walking right into the portal.

"The rest of you? Care for a magical adventure?" He prompted.

"Why not." Amy said jumping through the portal.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor cried, following suit.

"Sam, I'd follow you anywhere." Said Raven grabbing The Ambassadors hand and jumping through the portal with him.

_Location unknown..._

The group fell through the air for just a moment before land in he snow below. They all stood up and looked around but could see nothing but the flurry of snow for miles.

"A barren tundra, not very full of holiday cheer." The Corrector muttered sarcastically.

"Not barren, look." The Ambassador said, pointing in front of them, and as they looked the flurry began to clear and a monolithic structure became visible. It was a gigantic gate, painted red and white striped.

"What is that?" Amy asked in awe.

"That, my dear Pond, is Santas Workshop!" The Ambassador exclaimed.

"But that's impossible...that would mean we'd have to be..." The Doctor voice trailed off.

"Indeed Doctor!" The Ambassador confirmed stretching out his arms in presentation, "WELCOME TO THE NORTH POLE!"

**This is just the first chapter hope you enjoyed!**


	2. North Pole

**The Ambassador, Raven, Amy Pond, The Doctor, and The Corrector have arrived at none other than the North Pole, but why?**

"The North Pole?!" Amy cried in shock.

"Indeed! Now everyone brace yourselves, the last of my energy is going and Its going to have a huge kickback!" The Ambassador shouted, and then stepped several feet in front of them.

"HERE...WE...GO!" The Ambassador shouted as golden energy began to flow from his chest, when the last of the stream left his chest there was a huge blast that knocked him backwards as well as the others rendering them all unconscious.

The Corrector opened her eyes, unsure of where she was. She sat up and looked wildly around the room. She saw a brilliantly decorated Christmas tree in a corner of the room, and many ornate decorations hung on the walls and from the ceiling. She noticed in the bed next to her lay Amy pond, and in the two beds across the small room lay The Doctor and Raven. In the center of the room stood The Ambassador and a strange small woman dressed in very festive clothing, including a pointed hat and shoes. What really caught her was how The Ambassador was dress, gone were his green t-shirt and cargo shorts, replaced by cozy looking Christmas sweater with a Christmas tree in one side and an infinity symbol in the other. His cargo shorts had been replaced by a pair of navy blue sweatpants, and his shoes were now a pair of slippers.

"What the heck?" The Corrector muttered, staring at the two of them.

"Ah, Serema! You're awake, good to see!" The Ambassador greeted her, and to her horror he had used her real name. Her face must of showed this shock because once he and the woman had reached her bed he explained.

"Serem, Serem, it's perfectly alright, this is Santa's Workshop, it's one for the few places in all of creation we can share our name without fear!" He said, an extremely cheerful grin on his face. It was strange, Serema had never seen him so...calm, the years of stress and pain were gone from his eyes, replaced with what she could only describe as a twinkle.

"Ok...then Am-...Sam, could you please explain what's going on?" She asked.

"Of course! But first, Serema I would like you to meet Eleanor." Sam said, gesturing to the woman at his side, who Serema could now clearly see had pointed ears.

"She is the big guys head elf, overseer of all North Pole operations. Went the blast knocked us all unconscious the energy set off alerts in HQ, Eleanor then dispatched several elves and reindeer to investigate, who then found us and brought us back here." He explained.

"Pleasure to meet you Serema, Sam has told us a lot about you." The woman greeted Serema warmly.

"Um, nice to meet you to...Sam what is going on?" She asked once more.

"Ah yes, well let me start by asking a question. Where do you think our powers come from?" Sam asked, taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Uh, the Reservoir of Magic?" Serema guessed, but Sam smiled and shook his head.

"No, our power, reality energy, is one few forms of power that is pulled directly from the Fiber. In the beginning there was the big guy upstairs and the celestials, then eventually there was the original Earth, Earth Prime. And on this Earth life emerged from the primordial soup, and ever since then all energy in the multiverse, all life forces, all magic, regeneration energy has flowed from the primordial soup. Passing through dimensional barrier with ease. Souls use the Fiber to pass from Heaven to vessels, and powers are drawn directly from The Fiber, extremely pure and powerful. Now, few other beings draw their power from the Fiber as purely as we do, Mother Nature, The various God and Godesses, the other legendaries, and of course Santa." Sam explained.

"Ok..." Serema said, still unsure of what was going on. "But why are our powers gone?" She asked.

"Well, Saint Nicholas is the most powerful magical being in all of creation, and this Saint Nicholas is THE Saint Nicholas. While there are many iterations of him throughout creation, this is the first, Santa Prime if you will. A few centuries ago I arrived here and met Nick, the mystical power that Santa wields at Christmas time was greatly diminished, Santa himself was weak and tired. The reason? Because of us."

"Us? What did we do?"

"Ah, well, many versions of Santa draw their power from other magical beings in their universe, Fairy God parents, regular fairies. Magicians, witches, Wizards, etcetera. But Santa Prime draws his power from belief as well as energy directly from the Fiber, but with the Reality Lords using so much energy it lessened the amount of energy available for him. After I realized this I emptied my available energy into the magic stock here in the North Pole and arranged things so that our powers would lessen when time came for Santa to need his magic again. And here we are!" He said, a smile on his face.

"Ok, I get that, but why are we here again?" Serema asked.

"Yes, that's very good point." Said The Doctors voice, as the three turned to see The Doctor, Raven, and Amy were now awake..

"Well! We're here because I wanted to show some of my closest friends the most magical place in existence!" Sam explained, but then Eleanor added.

"Plus there's the council meeting."

"Council meeting?" Amy asked.

"Ah yes! Every year at Christmas the Legends come together for a council meeting, the greats, Santa, Mother Nature, Father Time, The Sandwoman, Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, Cupid, and in more recent times the Tooth Fairy." Sam explained.

"The Sandwoman?" The Doctor and Amy said in unison, turning to give each other confused looks.

"Yes, yes, common misconception about Sandy, one story says she a man, then BOOM he Sandwoman becomes the Sandman in thousands of realities. There's a similar misconception about Jack Frost, you see-" Sam was about continue when a small female elf in an apron walked into the room carrying a tray of mugs.

"Emily! Wonderful to see you again, my dear. Oh, and you've brought mugs of your delicious cocoa! Thank you so much!" Sam said, greeting the elf and taking a mug from the tray, as the others followed suit.

"Emily's cocoa is the best in the Multiverse, no contest." Sam remarked as everyone took small sips from their mugs and their eyes widened with shock of how delicious it was.

"Good Gods! This stuff is better than nectar!" Serema exclaimed.

"Told you, greatest drink their is." Sam replied, still sporting that oddly cheery smile.

"Thank you, Sir. It's very nice to see you again as well." Emily replied, in a soft but cheery voice.

"Oh for heavens sake! Emilette, I told you last time to just call me Sam. I'm not a fan of being called sir." Sam told her, exasperatedly but still smiling.

"Sorry, Sam. I have also come because you are wanted in the kitchen." Emily replied.

"Equipment emergency? Or Martha?" Sam asked.

"Guess." She replied.

"Martha certainly does loves spending her time in the kitchen." Sam remarked.

"Who's Martha?" Raven asked, and although she tried to hide it there was a tinge of worry in her voice, uncertain of who this Martha could be.

"Worry not, my love." Sam told her, clearly reading her emotions. "Martha is Mrs. Clause." He said with a smile, then began walking with the two elves toward the door.

"Come along, can't keep her waiting now can we?" He said, making his way out the door with the the rest of them hurrying behind.

Once they were all in the hallway, the questions began to be fired.

"What on Forla 3 are you wearing?!" Serema demanded, finally bringing up Sam's strange attire.

"Oh this? Well, Mrs. C made me this sweater and I enjoying weren't while I'm here, and it would certainly look ridiculous to wear a Christmas swearer with cargo shorts and sneakers, now wouldn't it?" He asked her, still beaming with that eerie smile.

"Hmm, fair enough. But what's with the smiling? You've been smiling that smile non stop!" She demanded.

"She's right, you have. You've not seemed this chipper for a long time." The Doctor agreed,

"And your aura...its...strange...different than it usually is...warmer, less cloudy." Raven remarked, moving so that was walking on the other side of her boyfriend.

"Ah, well, that's interesting actually, you see, it's Christmas Cheer." Sam replied plainly, as if that simply explained everything perfectly.

"Like the drink from O'Flannigans?" Serema asked, confused, which caused Sam to chuckle.

"No, no, like the emotion! It's like when we land on Oa and we're overcome with the emotion of Will, Zamaron we are overcome with Love, Odym we are overcome with hope, and here we are overcome with Christmas Cheer. Christmas Cheer being defined as extreme happiness, increased selflessness, plus the smile." He explained.

"Wait, then why am I not like that?" Serema asked,

"Because you still retain a small portion of energy, not enough to do anything, but enough to dull the effects of the Christmas Cheer." Sam told her as they approached the doorway to the kitchen. As soon they stood under the doorway Sam turned to Raven, wrapped one arm around her and dipped her into an unexpected kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart and Raven looked at Sam confused blinking several times, Sam smiled and then pointed up, indicating the mistletoe that was hanging from the top of the doorway.

"Magic mistletoe, you have the slightest romantic interest in someone, you get the uncontrollable urge to kiss them." He explained, then proceeded into the kitchen.

"I think I like that." Raven remarked, and then followed after him.

Once inside the kitchen they looked around, intoxicated by the smells, and admiring the many finished treats laid out on the table. However everyone's attention was quickly drawn to the woman sitting at the table, she had white hair and an icy blue sweater.

"Sam, wonderful to see you again." She said, standing from her seat to approach Sam.

"Jacqueline, always a pleasure." He replied, and once hey had reached each other they shared a brief hug, which seemed to leave icy patches where their skin had touched.

"I see you've brought a group with you this time, and who might they be?" The woman asked.

"Of course, Jacqueline, this is my best friend and fellow Reality Lord Serema, The Corrector, this is The Doctor, Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey and his companion the human Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, and this is the love of my life, Raven." Sam said as he gestured to each of them, "everyone, this is Jacqueline, better known to you as Jac Frost." He told them, eliciting surprised reactions.

"That's Jack Frost?" Amy asked, bewildered.

"Can't say I don't get tired of that look." Jac remarked, with a smile.

"As with Sandy picturing Jac as a man became the normal in many dimensions, for whatever reason. But Jac Frost prime, the original, is a woman." Sam explained.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Jac said.

"So! I was told that Martha was waiting for me?" Sam asked, and Jac nodded.

"Just went into the pantry to fetch the cinnamon." She said.

"Oh, we should assist her." Eleanor said, making her way toward the pantry door.

"No no, Eleanor, you and Emily tend to the kitchen, or you might want to see about Nick. We can handle this." Sam told her, patting her on the shoulder.

"You're right, he'll probably want an update. I'll see you later." She said, making her way out of the kitchen.

"Come on guys, better find Mrs. C before she falls and breaks a hip." Sam said, walking towards the pantry door.

"That's a little rude isn't it?" Serema remarked.

"It would be if it hadn't already happened three times, if those two weren't immortal Christmas would've been canceled ages ago." Jac remarked as she sat back down at the table, and the group made their way into the pantry.

Once inside the pantry the group made their way down several aisles until they found Mrs. Clause atop a ladder reaching for a a container of cinnamon. As soon as she noticed us she turned and waved, which then caused her lose her balance and begin to fall from the ladder. Before anyone around could so much as gasp a hand of black energy appeared beneath Mrs. Clause and caught her. The hand then lowered her to the ground and stood her up right. They all turned to the source of the hand, Raven.

"Well done, my love." Sam said, smiling at her, "Would you mind getting the cinnamon?" He asked.

"Got it." She said, manipulating the hand to retrieve the container from the shelf and then giving it to Mrs. Clause.

"Thank you, uh, dear." Mrs. C said, unsure who Raven was, but she then turned to Sam.

"Oh! Samuel, it's good to see you, dear. I'm so glad you could make it!" Mrs. Clause said, walking over to hug The Ambassador. "Now, who are your friends?" She asked, and Sam turned to introduce his them, but he paused when he saw strange expressions on their faces.

"What?" He asked.

"Samuel?! Your full name is Samuel?" Amelia asked, her face still showing shock.

"I didn't even know that!" Serema exclaimed.

"Neither did I." Raven agreed.

"Well, since only two of you are going to retain any of this, my full name is actually Samuel Retsius Thornton." He explained.

"Retsius?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Yes, my mothers family immigrated from Norway, and my fathers from Scotland. I was given Retsius as my middle name, after my mothers father." Sam told them, causing them all to stand and ponder this. "But that is off topic."

"As I was saying, this is Serema, my best friend and fellow Reality Lord, then we have The Doctor and his companion Amelia Pond, and my girlfriend Raven." He said, gesturing to each of them.

"It is very nice to meet you all, friends of Samuels are always welcome here." Mrs. Clause said cheerfully as she began making her way past them and toward the exit, "Let's get out of here shall we." She remarked, and everyone followed behind her.

Once they emerged from the pantry Mrs. Clause handed the cinnamon to Emily.

"You fell again didn't you?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but Raven was kind enough to catch me." Mrs. Clause told her.

"You'll never learn..." Emily muttered as she walked off toward the counter

Mrs. Clause then turned to Jac, who was still sitting at the table she had been when we left.

"How is everything in the freezer doing?" She asked.

"Keeping nice and cold." Jac replied.

"Wait, what's wrong with the freezer?" Sam asked.

"Oh, we've been having a bit of trouble, part mechanical, part magical. Jacqueline was kind enough to help keep everything frozen, the mechanic elves are very busy maintained the factory." Mrs. Clause explained.

"Mechanical and magical? Ha! Well it just so happens I have experts in both those fields!" Sam said, turning to look at The Doctor and Raven.

"Doctor, Rachel, would you to mind taking a look at the freezer?" He asked.

"Of course, shouldn't be a problem!" The Doctor said with a smile, tossing his Sonic Screwdriver up into the air and catching it.

"Sure, you think my powers will work on it?" Raven asked.

"They should, but if something goes wrong Jac can always create a snowstorm in there." Sam told her, and Raven nodded as her and The Doctor looked to Mrs. Clause who gestured for them to follow her.

Sam, Amy, and Serema stood in the kitchen with Jac for several moments after Raven and The Doctor had left the room. Suddenly their attention was diverted to a figure that entered the room. The four turned to see none other than the jolly old elf himself, Santa.

"Ho ho ho, glad to see you made it Ambassador!" Santa said, a very cheerful smile on his face.

"Of course Nick, I wouldn't miss this for the Multiverse!" Sam replied, then turned to his friends. "And this is-" Sam began, but Santa raised his hand.

"I know who they are, Miss Serema Northton, The Corrector, and Miss Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited." Santa told them, causing Amy's eyes to widened in shock.

"You're really him! Santa!" She exclaimed, clearly having trouble to believe it.

"The one and only! Or the original at least." He replied with a smile, then he turned to Sam.

"I hate to interrupt, Sir, but the council is waiting." Eleanor said as she appeared from behind Santa.

"Quite right. Ambassdor, Jacqueline, the council is waiting for us, shall we?" Santa gestured toward the door.

"You got it Kringle." Jac said, standing up and making her way toward the door.

"Serema, would you mind keeping an eye on the gang? Hate to leave you alone." Sam said, looking to his friend.

"Of course, just meet us back here when you're done." She said with a smile, patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Then let us proceed!" Sam said, turning and following Santa, Eleanor, and Jac out the door.

Once they entered the council chamber, Sam saw all the of the other members were already present and seated, each of them turning to greet them as they enter, save for Sandy who had nodded off in her chair.

"It's so wonderful to see you all again, Mona, Sandy, Father Time, Bunny, Cupid." Sam acknowledged, taking a seat in the chair that had a nameplate with '_The Ambassador_' written on it. However he sensed something was off, that's when he realized that the Tooth Fairy was missing.

"Wonderful to see you again, Sam." Mother Nature replied.

"We haven't a new member of the council in...well...ever." Santa remarked with a amused grin. However Sam couldn't get over the absence of the Tooth Fairy, he sensed something was wrong.

"Where is the Tooth Fairy?" He asked.

"Hasn't shown up, not uncommon, Christmas is a busy time of year for both of us, what with all the candy." Santa replied, but Sam wasn't satisfied.

"No...somethings wrong...I can feel it. Nick, you can use the globe to see into the other domains right?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." Santa replied, his jolly demeanor fading slightly.

"Please, humor me, look into Tooths domain." Sam asked, and Santa nodded, pressing a button underneath the table causing a giant snow globe to descend from the ceiling.

Santa turned several knobs on the globe and images began to shift inside it, eventually it settled on smoke.

"That isn't right.." Santa said, adjusting the view, but nothing changed.

Suddenly alarms began sounding, very unsettling alarms.

"What going on?! What does that mean?!" Sam cried, Santas face became one of absolute fear.

"Someone is tapping into Tooths power supply, there draining the reservoir!" Santa said.

"What?!"

"Tooth is as tapped into The Fiber as any other Legend, if someone has harnessed her they can cripple us all." Cupid explained.

"No," Santa sad, " if someone has began draining the reservoir here then there won't be a Christmas for the beings of this world which will cause-"

"A shockwave across all of the Multiverse, no more Christmas, no more belief. And I'm betting it won't just be Christmas." Sam said.

"It will effect everyone, every Legend and every holiday being, even those not on the council." Santa clarified.

"Look!" The Easter Bunny shouted, pointing at the globe.

A shadowy figure could now be seen in the fog, it reached down and picked up the globe in Tooths domain. The figure wasn't completely visible but Sam could make out that the being had a slightly pointed head that appeared to be furry, and as it drew the globe closer he could see two red eyes, the figure vanished before the connection was lost.

"This is very bad." Sam said, standing up from his chair, "what are we going to do?!" He demanded.

"We will do nothing," Santa, who was already looking weaker, said. "Sam, in a matter of hours we will be completely powerless, and then we will fade completely. You have to get to Tooths Palace and stop whoever is doing this."

"But how? I'm powerless, I can't traverse dimensions!" Sam cried.

"No, but the reindeer are magical creatures, with their own private energy source. They can take you to Tooths palace, but you must hurry, it won't take these creatures long to figure out how to block you from doing so."

"So I have to save Christmas again?" Sam asked.

"No, if you fail it won't just be Christmas that dies, it will be all the legends and the multiverse will plunge into chaos. And there will be no amount of reality energy that can undo that, if we fall, there is no second chance."

**The Ambassador made it to the North Pole, had some cocoa, chatted with the elves, but it was never meant to stay peaceful. Who I threatening Christmas and the rest of the legends? And how can The Ambassador possibly hope to stop them without his powers? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Showdown

**Someone has overtaken the the Tooth Fairy's palace and is drawing the power reservoir of the Legends, and now it is up to The Ambassador, The Doctor, Amy Pond, Raven, and The Corrector to save not just Christmas but all holidays. **

After debriefing Sam on what had to be done some elves and the other legends, minus Sandy, took Santa to the medical wing. The Ambassador then collected his group from the kitchen and made his way to the medical wing.

The Ambassador stood alongside his companions, looking down at Santa who already had lost most of his weight and his beard.

"So you're saying that we have to save not only Christmas but all holidays?" Serema asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, and you must hurry, Nicholas and Martha will be first, but I already feel my power waning and the others won't be far behind." Mother Nature explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense, you're not a holiday figure, why would any of this affect you?" Amy asked.

"While I do not embody a holiday, I embody all of nature. The Reservoir of energy provides me with the ability to upkeep nature on many Earths, but as more and more Earths become tainted and polluted I rely more and more on the reserved energy. If these beings use up all of the reserve energy, we are all doomed. Without my ability to replenish the nature of worlds, they will die. Without Cupid, love will fade, without the Sandwoman some worlds won't sleep others won't dream. Without Nicholas, cheer, goodwill, many feelings of joy will die. And we are as Sam says the "Prime" versions of ourselves, if we fall our counterparts across the multiverse will follow suit, and the reality will plunge into chaos." She explained.

"Oh..." Amy replied, a little surprised by the response.

"Oh indeed. But even with my experience and the reindeer I have no way of combatting the threats we may face." Sam said coming to stand in the center of the room.

"Well, what about The Doctors Sonic thing and my powers?" Raven asked.

"Once we arrive the power disruption will be so intense it will render your powers useless. Sorry, my love." Sam replied.

"Then perhaps these might help." Everyone turned to see none other than the Sandwoman walking into room, in one hand she carried what appeared to be a large candy cane and In the other was a red velvet sack.

"Sandy?!" Sam exclaimed as he approached her.

"I'm not always sleeping, those meetings are just a nice time for a nap." She said with a smile, the she held out the items to Sam. "A staff carved from a tree in the candy cane forests." She said as Sam took the cane, his eyes wide as they could get.

"H-how?" He asked.

"A substantial amount of magic and a whole lot of effort." Sandy said.

"What's so special about a giant candy cane?" Raven asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked my dear. On this world candy canes aren't actually edible, the only use they have is if they are harvested when they are young and they are then used as ornaments, which has carried over to other worlds. On this world the candy cane trees are the hardest substance there is, several times harder than adamantium. The only way they can be cut or carved once they mature is with intense amounts of magic. A staff carved from the the candy cane trees can be used as an indestructible melee weapon, as well as a perfect conduit for multiple types of energies. It is an extremely rare and powerful weapon." Sam explained, to which they all nodded.

"Well then, what is in the bag?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, well after I realized the situation, I grabbed Nicks bag and headed to what the elves call the "Legends lost and found", it's a little bin where they toss all the items we leave behind after our meetings. Some of my small bags of sleeping sand, Tooths indestructible floss, one of Cupid's bows and a few arrows, as well as several of Jac's ice orbs. I figured this would help you once you get to Tooth's palace." Sandy explained as Sam took the bag from her.

"Thank you Sandra, you're amazing! This will most certainly even the playing field." Sam replied with a smile, then he turned back to the others.

"On that note we better hurry and get to the sleigh." He said.

"Good luck Sam, we have all the faith in the world in you." Mother Nature said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you Mona, we won't let you down." Sam assured her and then turned to Raven, "Rachel my dear would mind using your power to phase us up and out?" Sam asked, Raven nodded and used her power to encircle herself, Sam, The Doctor, Amy, and Serema in black energy and then lift them through the roof of the building and toward the stables.

Once they had landed outside the stables Sam led the way inside. The inside of the stables were quite large and when the group laid eyes on the reindeer who were already hooked up to the sleigh, the reason became very clear. The reindeer were at least six feet tall, far larger than they were depicted in the stories.

"So much for the eight 'tiny' reindeer." Amy muttered she walked around the reindeer, looking them over.

"Hey! Who you calling tiny?" One of the reindeer said, turning its head to look at Amy which caused her to jump back in surprise.

"What the?! You can talk?!" She cried.

"Well of course we can talk! We are magical reindeer." The reindeer in the lead, none other than Rudolph, said.

"Settle down everyone!" Sam said, coming to stand in front of Rudolph. "Now, Rudolph, I assume you are aware of the current situation?"

"Of course, sir. The sleigh is ready for departure. However once we let you off at the Tooth Fairy's Palace we will have to return here for our safety." Rudolph confirmed.

"Roger that. Alright, everybody in the sleigh, Raven and I up front, the rest of ya in back." Sam told them, and everyone hurried into the sleigh.

With Raven positioned beside him Sam took hold of the reigns, then cleared his throat and shouted,

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

With that the reindeer took off, pulling the sleigh out of the stables and then into the air. After circling a few times to gain altitude the antlers of the reindeer began to glow and a portal opened up right in front of the sleigh. Increasing their speed the reindeer shot through the portal pulling the sleigh along with them.

The sleigh emerged on the other side of the portal and immediately everyone could tell something was wrong. There was ice and snow everywhere, the palace, which was essentially just a very tall tower was covered in snow.

"What on earth?" Sam said, looking at all the snow in confusion.

"Rudolph, it's not supposed to snow at all in Tooth's realm, is it?"

"No, whatever is doing this has some serious weather powers. Maybe Snow Miser." Rudolph shouted over the howl of the wind.

"No, Snow Miser wouldn't be involved in something like this. Heat Miser maybe, but Mother Nature isn't going to let her kids do something like this. No...this is something else...something darker...can't you feel it?" Sam asked, a very concerned expression came across his face.

"I don't feel nothin boss, sorry." Rudolph replied, and Sam looked to Raven.

"Rachel?"

"You were right, my powers aren't working, but I do feel something...like a sense of dread..." Raven told him, not quite sure about what she was sensing.

The reindeer brought the sleigh to the ground a ways away from the tower and everyone got out.

"Alright, thank you for the lift guys, hurry up and get back to the Pole. Stay safe."

"No problem, Boss. See you later...or not." Rudolph called back as they took off into the sky and back through the portal.

"That Rudolph, always with a sense of hu-" Sam started to say as he turned back to the group but he stopped short and his face began to pale.

"Sam, what is it?" The Doctor asked, walking towards him.

"Listen!" Sam said, and they all did and they began to hear what sounded like flapping accompanied by a horrific voice chanting some kind of song.

"_Oh, I am the Grither _

_You cannot escape me, _

_For pleading is useless _

_And so are your prayers _

_The Grither is greedy, _

_For only one thing, _

_To keep you from taking _

_To keep you from taking _

_To keep you from taking _

His name in vain."

"Sam, what is that?!" Serema cried, as they all looked on as they could see come kind of creature was approaching.

"God no...everyone get dow-" Sam tried to warn them but it was too late.

A horrifying creature with gigantic hands and massive ears swooped down and grabbed Serema and Raven in one massive hand and Amelia in the other, then it took off through the air disappearing in the snowfall.

"What was that?!" The Doctor cried, looking about wildly.

"The Grither, a fearsome beast. It generally only shows itself when you say it's name, like Beetlejuice, but someone must be in control of it." Sam explained as he made his way toward the entrance of the tower, The Doctor following behind him.

As they reached the entrance Sam saw the figure he had seen in the snow globe back at the the Pole, standing there in all his fuzzy green glory was none other than The Grinch.

"Well, I should've known, the grubby green Christmas hater. Mind telling me how you managed to do all this by yourself?" Sam asked, leaning on his staff.

"Oh Ambassador, you know very well I'm not capable on doing this all on my own. I had a little assistance." The Grinch replied with a big Grinchy smile, and a hideous looking hag emerged from the tower coming to stand in the doorway.

"Frau Perchta, of course, who else could take control of the Grither. Well sorry to rain on your parade but it's time for you to say Auf Wiedersehen." Sam told her.

"Ambassador, who is that?" The Doctor asked.

"Frau Perchta is an Austrian Christmas witch, very nasty very violent. But no match for a Lord of Reality." Sam explained, and raised his staff defensively.

"We'll see about that little one." The witch cackled and then raised her gnarled green hands letting loose a blast of orange energy. Sam held out the staff and much to the witch's surprise the staff absorbed the energy completely, Sam then fired the energy back at her and used it to lift her up and toss her outside and to the snow but he didn't stop there. Sam rushed forward and struck the witch over and over again, not relenting for a second. After repeated strikes Sam the staff and drove it through the witch's heart, causing her to explode in blast smoke. Sam then turned and made his way back over The Grinch and The Doctor, pushing The Doctor aside and staring The Grinch down.

"I assume you thought the Christmas witch would be more of an obstacle, in truth without this staff she would have proved most challenging to defeat." Sam told The Grinch, tossing the staff up into the air and catching it and earning a sour look from the Grinch.

"Now let's say you and I duke this out the old fashioned way, with our fists. Just you and me?" Sam told the Grinch, tossing his staff to The Doctor and rolling up his sleeves.

"You can't be serious?" The Doctor asked, looking at Sam bewildered.

"Oh I very much am. Unless you've got a better idea?" The Doctor said nothing, with that Sam took a swing at The Grinch, landing a shot right on his nose. The Grinch staggered backward, surprised by the strike, but he quickly recovered and charged Sam, tackling him to the ground and causing them to roll out into the snow. When they stopped the Grinch was on his back and Sam was leaning over him pulling back his fist ready to strike, but the Grinch shoved Sam off sending him tumbling backwards. They both got to their feet and charged each other once more, the Grinch landed a punch on the side of Sam's face causing his glasses to go flying. The two stood, each was battered and bruised, Sam had blood running out his nose and out of his mouth, teeth were missing.

"Had enough, furball?" Sam asked, panting and wiping blood from his mouth.

"You can't stop this." The Grinch said, an evil grin upon his face.

Then Sam charged, bending over as he ran to so that when he made contact it made for a powerful headbutt right into the Grinch's stomach. The blow knocked over The Grinch as well as knocking the wind out of him, and with the Grinch dazed Sam pounced. As Sam leaned over the Grinch once more, he turned to see The Doctor.

"Doctor! My staff!" He shouted, The Doctor then tossed the red and white staff through the air and Sam caught it. And then WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, Sam repeatedly cracked the Grinch over head with the staff, not ceasing until the Grinch was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"You'll...nev-nev...never..." The Grinch wheezed, his eyes staring to close.

"Never what?!" Sam demanded,

"...stop...him..." The Grinch croaked out the final words as his eyes closed.

Sam looked down at the Grinch's unconscious form, and then staggered to his feet before dropping back to his knees.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, coming to Sam's side and helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine, I once faced the Great Gatrol Beast with just one arm and a toothbrush. Admittedly I'm a little out of practice." Sam assured him as he leaned heavily on his cane, making his way to the tower entrance, stopping to pick up his undamaged glasses along the way.

"How are those still intact?" The Doctor asked.

"Highly advanced wearable tech." Sam explained, placing the glasses in his face and leaning against the wall.

"Hmm, maybe I should consider that, wearable technology..." The Doctor muttered.

"I wouldn't recommend it, not for you anyways. You couldn't pull it off." Sam remarked, regain his composure.

"Hmm. Wait, what did he mean about 'him'?" The Doctor asked.

"Pardon?"

"The Grinch, he said 'you'll never stop him.' what was he talking about?"

"Oh, probably just the Grither, but he won't be a problem. We didn't say his name, so without the witch around he'll go back from where he came." Sam replied, dusting snow of his clothes, but then the blizzard intensified and Sam sensed something. He looked out into the flurry of the storm, and he began to get a feeling of dread.

"Do you feel that?" He asked The Doctor.

"I feel...something...what is it?" The Doctor asked.

Sam hobbled out into the snow, his eyes were fixed on the direction from where the Grither had come. He stared for the longest time before the ground began to rumble and then Sam realized what was coming, his face paled to a color whiter than the snow around.

"No...i-...it can't be..." Sam muttered, his eyes widened and he began to tremble.

"Sam, what is it?!" The Doctor cried.

"It's...its..." Sam stammered as a large creature stepped into view, it had to large horns, to cloven hooves, and carried a hickory switch and a rusty chain. As he stepped closer Sam saw his deep soulless eyes, filled with nothing but an unholy hatred that penetrated your very soul.

"...Krampus..." Sam finished as the beast came to a stop in front of him.

The Doctor stood in the entrance of the tower and watched Sam, wounded and pale, stare down the beast.

"How dare you defy the ancient code! You vile demon! You come here, use that foul witch, and clueless hairball, to what? Get revenge on Nicholas? You are still relevant, still powerful. What exactly is it you want demon?" Sam demanded, locking eyes with the creature. Then the beast spoke, it's voice was unbelievable, where as the voice of Saint Nick would fill you with joy and cheer, the voice of the beast made you feel as though you were having your soul drained and your body crushed. It sounded like the growl of a hellhound mixed with the grinding of boulders,

"**_Chrissstmasssss_**" it growled.

"Christmas? You want Christmas?! The whole bloody holiday?!" Sam exclaimed, clearly at his wits end and also having a difficult time believing what the beast had said, but Krampus simply nodded.

"You're nuts! But I'm a reasonable immortal, I'll let you share the credit of Halloween with old Stingy Jack, eh? I'll bump the Great Pumpkin. What do you say?" Sam offered, the beast shook its head and let out a terrible growl.

"Alright then. Well, you're not getting Christmas, you have your dominion, be content with it. Now, go back to your cave, beast." Sam ordered, but Krampus removed one of the chains that hung across his back and said,

"_**Noooo**_" causing Sam to sigh and shake his head.

"Well, then I guess we're doing this the hard way. Doctor, got through the the tower find the girls, I'll take care of the beast." Sam instructed as he glared at Krampus, but The Doctor didn't move, he couldn't leave Sa- The Ambassador, not now. Sam raised his staff just as Krampus whipped out with one of his chains, causing the chain to wrap around the staff. Sam held his ground, pulling with all of his might in attempts to wrench the chain from the beast's grasp, but he was too weak and with one hard tug Krampus pulled Sam towards him. Krampus reached for Sam's throat but Sam batted his claws away, and delivered left hook right into the beast jaw. Krampus was unfazed however, he pulled the chain once more and the staff fell from Sam's grasp, and before he could retrieve it Krampus wrapped one clawed hand around his neck, then lifted him off the ground. Krampus held him there momentarily, watching him struggle and pull at the beasts claw, and as he watched The Doctor could not bring himself to do anything, telling himself that The Ambassador had a plan, he always did, but what happened next brought The Doctor to his knees. As he looked on the beast pulled back the clawed hand that wasn't holding Sam and with tremendous force, drove it through Sam's chest. The beast released his grip and Sam's body dropped to the ground, The Doctor fell to his knees as looked on and saw Sam's eyes close. The beast let out a mighty howl as he stood over the broken from, for Sam, The Ambassador of Worlds, was dead.

Sam has been killed, and with the energy field of this dimension out of whack it won't result in a universal reset. What will happen next? How can The Doctor defeat Krampus on his own? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. The Finale

**The Ambassador is dead and The Doctor now stands alone with the Demon of Christmas, what will happen next? Read in to find out!**

The Doctor watched as the creature simply stood over the corpse of The Ambassador, savoring his victory. The Doctor was devastated and shaken to his very core, but he knew he could just sit there and do nothing. He got to his feet, straightened his bow tie and called the beast out.

"Oi! Mr. Christmas Demon! You've just made a big mistake! Huge!" The Doctor cried, causing Krampus to face him and snarl.

"That guy you just killed? He was my friend! And I don't l take it very well when someone kills my friends! My name is The Doctor! I am a Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey! I am the sole survivor of the Time War! I'm over 1'200 years, and right now I am very very angry!" The Doctor screamed, his voice filled rage and pain.

Krampus turned to face him head on and began crouching, preparing to leap through the air towards The Doctor, but before he did he heard a noise, they both did. Their eyes focused once more on the corpse of The Ambassador, and as they watched a small wisp of golden energy escaped Sam's mouth.

"No way..." The Doctor muttered, and as he did Sam's eyes snapped open filled with golden light. His mouth, hands and feet followed suit until gold energy enveloped his entire body, the energy then lifted him into the air. Once it faded Sam stood before them once more, but as a he had. The Ambassador now stood at an impressive six and a half feet tall, his skin was dark and his build was thick, if The Doctor had to guess he'd have said he was Samoan. The Ambassador smiled at Krampus, and then stepped toward him.

"Why thank you Krampus, that other body does get a bit old after a while. Now, let's see how you fair against The Ambassador 2.0" Sam smirked, his new voice carried a much deeper and rich then than he had before. Krampus removed one of the chains from his back again and began preparing to use it, Sam looked to see his staff was too far away to reach, but he simply smiled and readied himself. As Krampus whipped the chain towards him Sam grabbed it with both hand, much to the beast's surprise. As Kramous pulled on the chain with all his might Sam stood unmoved, then with one solid yank Sam pulled Krampus towards him and as he arrived Sam delivered a whopping right hook right into the beast's face which sent him sailing backwards. As Krampus got to his feet, Sam approached. The two stood facing each other once more, but now Krampus appeared wounded. Krampus swiped at Sam's face, managing to leave a good size scratch across cheek. Sam, in response, punched Krampus square in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Sam didn't let up, he landed several powerful blows on the beast, leaving it stunned. Krampus swiped out once more, but this time Sam grabbed his arm with both hands and began to swing him around, Sam spun faster and faster until he finally let go sending Krampus flying into the side of the tower. Sam made his over to him and began an assault, repeated punches to the beast's head and torso. Sam's large thick arm moved like a piston, repeatedly striking the beast, with Krampus dazed Sam got to his feet and went to retrieve his staff from the snow. When he returned he went to work striking the beast over the head with the staff, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK! One hit after the other until finally, CRACK! Both of the beast's horns snapped right off and fell to ground. Sam dropped the staff and took one horn in each hand, and then looked down at Krampus, broken and crippled.

"You should have known better beast, you should have turned back and stopped your foolish quest. But you did not, you dared to tangle with the Grand High Reality Lord, you dared to threaten all of reality itself! And now, and now you shall pay!" Sam boomed, and then plunged the horns of the beast right into its chest, causing it to let out an unholy howl. When the howl ceased Krampus exploded into a cloud of black smoke, and Sam fell to his knees.

The Doctor ran to Sam's side,

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Perfectly. A little winded but that's nothing." Sam told him as got to his feet.

Sam now stood several inches taller than The Doctor, and he looked down at him.

"So, a regeneration? How does that work exactly?" The Doctor asked as he and Sam made their way back toward the tower entrance.

"Well, I'm far older than any Time Lord, and after years of absorbing and utilizing different energies some of them became part of me so much so that they could still be used even when I am in human form primarily time lord energy. Although normally even if I was in human form my death would release a shockwave of reality energy that would destroy a universe, with it being Christmas there wasn't enough available power for that to happen, but my body retained the sliver of Time Lord regeneration energy I had stored, trouble is its only good for one one." Sam explained, and The Doctor nodded.

"And what about the face? Where does it come from? Is it someone you know, or an original?" Sam nodded.

"This form is that of an friend of mine, Tanugatoa Dufu, a Samoan position master who worked with a mythical creature preserve. I logged Tanu's appearance away for future use, it's quite powerful and intimidating. Absolutely perfect for defeating centuries old Christmas demons." Sam explained as they reached the entrance.

"Well, you certainly made quick work of Krampus. Now, where are the girls?" The Doctor asked.

"The Grither would have taken them a ways away, but right now we need to worry about getting that energy back to Santa and the other legends or we're all going down. The control center is at the top of the tower, so let's get moving." Sam instructed, and The Doctor nodded and the two began to ascend the spiral staircase.

When they reached the control room at the top of the tower Sam could sense where the opening to the reservoir was.

"Doctor, do you see that circular indentation at the center of the room? Could you use your Sonic to open that up?"

"On it." The Doctor said, approaching the circle and fiddling with the buttons on his sonic. After several moments there was whirring and the circular indentation opened up revealing a swirling vat of multicolored energy.

"Woah...that's the reservoir?" The Doctor asked.

"One of the most powerful sources of energy, just thank whatever deity that they were able to draw the energy here but not utilize it, if they had the entire multiverse would have been doomed and not even the Reality Lords could have stopped them." Sam explained as he made his way to the edge of the vat.

"Would you mind seeing what you could do about reestablishing communications with the pole?" Sam asked, gesturing to the control panel.

"Can do." The Doctor replied as he and his way to the panels and began tinkering.

Sam kneeled next to vat for a moment feeling the power radiate before standing up and turning to The Doctor.

"I must apologize," he said, "this certainly wasn't what I had in mind when I had decided to bring you to the Pole. Whole thing kind of backfired."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, it's dangerous no matter where we are. If I'd wanted safe I'd have stayed in my TARDIS." The Doctor replied as he continued to tinker.

"And anyways, other than the near death experiences this has been a pretty great trip. Oh! Think I also it have it, what should the message say?" The Doctor asked.

"Help." Came a reply.

"Well why on earth would we-" The Doctor stopped, he turned to see Sam standing where he had been, except now his eyes were wide and a small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Then The Doctor's eyes fell to Sam's midsection, the tip of a blade was visible. The blade then was pulled from his midsection and made a clean slice from the side, severing Sam through the middle. His body fell to the ground next to the vat and his staff landed in it. With Sam on the ground The Doctor now saw the swordsman, it was an intoxicating female.

"Wha-what are you?!" The Doctor cried, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"I am Mrs. Krampus." The woman said, a sickening smile on her face.

"Mrs. Krampus? As in the bride of that creature?!"

"That creature was the rightful symbol of Christmas! And that filthy Reality Lord may have destroyed my beloved but he can't stop me, and now Doctor you will die!" She said, and raised her sword.

The Doctor quickly fiddled with the settings on the sonic and as the blade raced towards him he raised his sonic and it repelled the blade functioning as the same magnetic pole.

The Doctor continued this process, using the sonic like a sword, until the she beast got in a lucky shot and knocked the sonic from The Doctor's hand. The she beast leveled blade at The Doctor's throat.

"And now Time Lord, die!" She cried.

As The Doctor and the she beast battled it out, Sam laid near the vat as the life began leaving him, having just regenerated even being severed in half couldn't kill him immediately but he was going fast. He turned to see the crook of his staff sticking out of the vat, glowing with power, and he knew that if he could get his hand on it he would be powerful enough to end this once and for all. He outstretched his arm, reaching as best he could, but it was no use, his arms simply weren't long enough. He knew he only had one shot, he summoned all the strength he could manage and used his massive arms to push himself closer to the vat. He reached out once more, his finger just making contact, and as it did the energy flowed from the staff right to him, reforming his severe body and allowing him to throw the she beast across the room before The Doctor was gutted.

Just before she could plunge the blade through him The Doctor watched the she beast be thrown across the room by a beam of energy. With her out of the way he now saw Sam, intact and glowing with the the energy of the reservoir.

"Doctor, go ahead dip your sonic in there and give me a hand." Sam told him, and The Doctor hesitantly made his way to the vat and dipped his sonic. In an instant The Doctor became filled with the energy of the reservoir just as Sam was.

"Now, let's deal with this she beast." Sam said, and the two turned to Mrs. Krampus who was just getting to her feet.

Sam fired a stream of energy at the enveloped the she beast, and The Doctor followed suit. Sam and The Doctor were glowing with energy as they floated a few inches off the ground, firing streams of energy that lifted the creature into the air.

"NOW VILE CREATURE! BE GONE!" Sam cried as he and The Doctor corssed the streams and the she beast exploded into dust.

With Mrs. Krampus gone the two lowered themselves to the ground.

"So, have you ever encountered her before now?" The Doctor asked.

"No, honestly I didn't think she was real, but she was nothing compared to my power. However, if not for your quick thinking and keeping her occupied, I wouldn't have been able to reach my staff and the she beast surely would have destroyed me. Thank you Doctor."

"But of course, you're not the only one with battle experience." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Well, we best take care of the Grinch and retrieve the girls." Sam instructed and then floated up off the ground and through the wall of the tower.

Sam and The Doctor had passed through the tower and were floating above the unconscious Grinch.

"Abra Kadabra!" Sam said, holding a glowing hand over the Grinch, causing him to vanish.

"Were the magic words necessary?" The Doctor asked.

"Not really, but it's always more fun." Sam replied as he lowered himself to the ground, and then slammed his staff down tremendous force resulting in deafening boom.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Me, summoning the Grither." Sam replied, and as he did there was the whooshing of wind. Only moments later then Grither came flying down, the girls, unharmed, still in his fists.

"Beast! Release the females or I will unleash a wrath upon you the likes of which your tiny mind could not possibly comprehend!" Sam's voice boomed with power, causing The Grither to drop the girls, who quickly ran behind Sam.

"NOW BEAST! BE GONE!" Sam slammed his hands together releasing a shockwave of energy that caused The Grither to vanish

"Well, are you girls alright?" Sam asked, approaching them.

"Nothing we couldn't handle. No worse than the Wilderbeast of Walgor." Serema replied, stretching her back.

"I think I'm more afraid of the Daleks," Amy remarked.

"Rachel?" Sam asked, turning to his beloved who looked completely calm.

"I've fought intergalactic mind controlling starfish, Christmas monsters aren't really intimidating." She replied, hugging Sam then adjusting her cloak.

"Very good then! That leads us to the next item of business!" Sam said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" The Doctor asked, and in response Sam tapped his staff to the The Doctors chest, and when he did all of the glowing energy flowed from The Doctor through the staff to Sam, causing him to glow even brighter.

"Sam! NOO! The power is too much! You can't control it!" Serema cried, rushing toward her friend.

"Relax Serem, it's essentially Christmas energy, I'm perfectly alright. Now, I just to open a portal and..." Sam turned and snapped his fingers, and a portal back to the Pole opened.

"Alright, now Rachel you get everyone together and shield them! This is gonna be big!" Sam told Raven, and Raven quickly encased everyone except for Sam in a bubble of dark energy. With everyone safe Sam pointed his staff toward the portal and let loose all of the stored up energy. After several moments of this the last of the energy came to the staff, and as it did Sam braced himself. When the last of the energy flowed from the staff, the staff snapped and Sam was sent flying through the air right toward the tower. Raven attempted to catch him with her dark energy but she failed, and just moments before impact something shot out of nowhere and caught him.

Sam looked up to see none other than the Tooth Fairy herself, as they landed back near the group the the others looked on in shock, not only at the fact that the Tooth Fairy had returned but also at the fact that Sam was now in his original body.

"Huh? Oh, guess that energy gave things a little reset, did they?" He said with a chuckle as looked down at his body, then he turned to the Tooth Fairy.

"Sorri, so wonderful to see you again my dear. I take it that first blast must of sent you back to the Pole?"

"Yes, one minute I'm in whatever place they were keeping and the next I'm in the infirmary at the North Pole. As soon as the energy flowed back to Santa and I had enough to fly, I hurried up and through the portal." She explained as Sam nodded, but the others eyes were transfixed on the Tooth Fairy, this was probably do to her appearance. Rather than the traditional idea of a dainty woman with fluttery fairy wings this Tooth Fairy was tall, standing at least 6 foot 7, dressed in what appeared to be white battle armor and held what seems to be a magic wand in her right hand, with blue hair that came to her shoulders, green eyes, and two elegant and multicolored butterfly wings on her back.

"She's the Tooth Fairy? You're joking, right?" Amy said, not believing that the woman before them was the Tooth Fairy.

"Well of course, though it is true that many people think of a small elvish or even just small creature, and some of the other versions of the Tooth Fairy are. But the original Tooth Fairy is the lovely Sorri right here." Sam explained, gesturing to the Tooth Fairy.

"Did you just call her Sorri?" Raven asked, "What does that mean?"

"Ah, yes. Sorri, short for Sorriso the Italian word for smile. Though technically her true name, just like Santa, or Easter Bunny, these are Titles, like The Doctor, The Ambassador, The Corrector, Raven, The Girl Who Waited, etcetera." Sam replied.

"Wait, so they all have real names?" Amy asked.

"Oy, lots of questions, yes they do. Obviously you everyone knows Santa is Nicholas, Tempore is the name of Father Time, Eros is Cupid, Naturae is Mother Nature although I call her Mona, Somno is the Sandwoman, and of course Jaq Frost is Frigore. Now with that answered, are there any more questions?" Sam asked, becoming exasperated with the long winded explanations, and when no one raised there hand or spoke up, Sam nodded.

"Well alright then, by my calculations our ride should be here in-" Sam started but The Doctor interjected.

"What ride?"

"Wait for it," Sam said, then began counting down. "3-2-1..." and on one the portal snapped open once more as the reindeer and sleigh came flying out at top speed. The sleigh came to a stop beside the group and they immediately saw that Santa was in the drivers seat, his bag of toys in back.

"Nicholas, wonderful to see you again." Tooth Fairy said, approaching the sleigh.

"Sorriso, so terribly sorry you got tangled in this mess. But we can all thank The Ambassador and his friends for setting things right. Speaking of, I'm running behind due to this whole event, Ambassador, would you and your friends mind giving me a hand on my delivery?" Santa asked, and Sam turned to the others.

"Well, I'm up for it, what do you guys think?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely!" Serema said.

"Of course!" Amy replied,

"Sounds great to me." Raven said.

"Happy to help." The Doctor said.

With that they all loaded into the sleigh and Santa took cracked the reins and the sleigh soared upward, and just as the sleigh entered the portal The Doctor cried out.

"GERONIMO!"

After Sam and his friends helped Santa complete his deliveries they returned to the North Pole and found themselves saying their goodbyes in the kitchen.

"Well, let it never be said that The Ambassador of Worlds relaxes on the holidays." The Doctor remarked with an amuse look on his face.

"Holidays are a busy time for everyone, times that by a few hundred times when you're the Grand High Lord of Reality." Sam replied.

"Anyhow, it was wonderful to see you all again, I'm glad I was able to help put everything in order." Sam said addressing the Council of Legends.

"Always a pleasure to have you at the Pole, and the Council is forever in your debt." Santa Claus replied.

"The seat in the council is more than enough repayment. Merry Christmas to you all, se you all next year." Sam said, and as he did a portal opened up beneath him and his friends which they then fell through.

When they landed they found themselves on the roof of Titans Tower, the TARDIS was now on the roof a few feet away with a new paint job and a large bow around it.

"Looks like Santa left you a gift Doctor." Serema remarked as she noticed the TARDIS.

"Well look at that." The Doctor said as he looked at his blue box, running his hands around it. "You sexy thing, you." He said as he opened the door and stepped inside. He walked out moments later carrying a red sack and a note, he handed the note to Sam.

"It's from Santa," Sam said, and then proceeded to read it, "_Ambassador, I know you said the seat on the council is enough, but I thought you all delivered a little something special, for The Doctor repairs to his TARDIS and a module that will give your ship the ability to communicate with you._" Sam read as he pulled a strange device out of the sack and handed it to The Doctor. "_For Amelia Pond, and an enchanted blade that can be confined to the form of a wristwatch_." Sam pulled a silver watch from the bag and handed it to Amy. " _For Raven, a new cloak, entirely indestructible._" Sam handed the cloak to Raven. "_For Serema, The Corrector, I give you the band of Aldace_." Both Sam and Serema looked astonished as he handed Serema a silver and gold bracelet.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"The Band of Aldace itself isn't anything more than a gold and silver bracelet, but it's the first trophy Sam ever earned for a battle, his first, against the Beast of Aldace. I had been with him, before I got my device, and he gave me the band as a symbol of our friendship. But I thought it was lost during one of the resets...how could he possibly have gotten it?" Serema said, completely baffled.

"He's Santa Claus, It's what he does." Sam replied with a smile, then proceeded reading.

"_And for Sam, The Ambassador himself, I give you the gift of a Christmas Miracle, for when you return home your family will have a wonderful and merry Christmas, no disagreements or fights. Merry Christmas to you all!_" Sam finished, a tear at the corner of his eye,

"Well, he really does know what everyone wants doesn't he?" Sam said, a smile on his face.

"Well I best be off, planets to save and the like! Wonderful seeing two again, and meeting you Raven." The Doctor said as he made his way to his TARDIS, then turned. "Come along Pond." Amy waved and hurried into box, which vanished when Sam snapped his fingers.

"I should be going to, got to make sure the Desuam Tribe is stable before I let them progress in their own. Merry Christmas Sam," Serema said giving Sam a hug, "Merry Christmas Raven." She said giving Raven a hug as well, then stepping back, waving and vanishing into thin air.

Raven and Sam now stood alone on the roof top.

"Well I suppose you need to get back to superheroing, I'll let you to it." Sam told Raven as he stepped back, but before he could Raven created a hand out of black energy and pulled Sam toward her.

"Rachel, what on Ea-" Sam started to say, but then he saw a free floating mistletoe that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Raven held Sam close, and Sam smiled.

"Merry Christmas Rachel." He said.

"Merry Christmas...Samuel" Raven said, and before Sam to object she pulled him in for a kiss.

And so the two stood, on the roof of Titans Tower, snow beginning to fall around, sharing a magical kiss.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I wasn't able to get all the chapters up by Christmas, but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway! Happy holidays to one and all!**


End file.
